castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Stove Face
The Stove Face is an enemy and one of the 31 playable characters in the game Castle Crashers. The character's magic powers are Non-Elemental and its starting weapon is the Gladiator Sword. Players can unlock Stove Face as a playable character by beating the game with the Gray Knight. Description Stove Face's head is quite a bit larger than the average knight, and as the name suggests, resembles a stove. These knights are one of the strongest non-elemental enemies in the game (the others being Fencers, Industrialists, Snakeys and Brutes). They can be found only in the Full Moon level fighting alongside Iceskimos. They never use magic and many times, a beefy version of them can be encountered throughout the level. Stove Faces are the third-to-last normal enemies that appear in the game. Their weight is very heavy, so juggling them is difficult (but not impossible), forcing the battle to remain at ground level for the most part. They attack in numerous groups and have a considerable amount of HP, which makes battles lengthy and difficult. As the players reach the top of the mountain, where the entrance to the Ice Castle is located, they will be slowly replaced by the elite forces of the Frost King: the Iceskimos. Involvement Stove Faces are loyal to the Frost King and they conform the main bulk of his army. Their battalions are deployed at the base of the mountain which leads to the Ice Castle. Magic Splash Attack "Rain of Arrows" Element: Non-Elemental Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (Max 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Arrows rain down from the sky in front of the character in sets of three. Each upgrade level adds another set of three arrows. There's a small delay but the player can adapt to it easily since the delay is not that big. Magic Projectile "Curved Blade" Element: Non-Elemental (Basic) Damage: Base Magic Damage A spinning dagger used as a magic projectile. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 This attack deals twice as much damage than normal / combos. It also pierces armor, which means it deals the same damage to a Barbarian on normal mode, as it does to a Royal Guard or a Stove Face on Insane Mode. Magic Jump "Dust Jump" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a dust effect that damages overlapped enemies. Trivia *Stove Faces seem to be the evil version of Gray Knight. Instead of working for King, they (presumably) work for the Evil Wizard. *This character is also known as the "Black Knight". *Stovefaces can critical hit for a whopping 960 damage! That's a 2-hit kill to a level 99 character, and a one hit kill to anyone with max defense under level 63. *Stoveface holds the title of having the most health of all normal sized enemies. He has 400 health, or 4,000 health on insane mode. (Beefies have 800 health and 2,000 on insane mode.) *That means that in Full Moon on insane mode, the player goes through 114,000 HP worth of Stovefaces! Compared to Ice King, who has 100,000 health on insane mode, that's pretty significant. * Stoveface is an E Rank character. See also *Playable Characters *Full Moon Unlock Path Category:Characters Category:Non-Elemental Category:Enemies Category:Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Gameplay Category:Former villains Category:B Rank